Ayúdame, amiga
by kagome smile
Summary: -estas ayudandolo a conquistar a otra ¿te das cuenta de eso? -sí... -pero tu lo amas...-no me importa nada mientras él sea feliz -¿realmente quieres estar con ella? -no lo sé -¿que hay de Kagome? -no la amo...no puedo amarla -¿por qué? -la haria sufrir Ix
1. Planeando

**Ayúdame, amiga...**

capítulo 1

Se rascó los ojos con pereza y se estiró en su asiento. Miró su reloj de muñeca e hizo una mueca de enfado. _Las 6:30 de la madrugada._ Tomó otra taza de café e intentó prestar atención a su trabajo. "Shakespeare, modelo de genio" era el título de este, con el cual intentaría sacar una de las más altas notas de su curso, eso claro si es que no era desplazada por cierto muchacho, cierto muchacho engreído y arrogante.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando así borrarlo de sus pensamientos, pero era imposible, él siempre estaba en su cabeza. Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos e intentó despertarse de su sueño despierta. Se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta llegar a uno de los estantes del fondo de la biblioteca, sacó un libro y lo desempolvó. Empezó a toser y luego intentó calmarse. No tenía por qué exagerar ahora, estaba totalmente sola, nadie se preocuparía por ella. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta sentarse frente al computador. Abrió el libro y empezó a buscar en el índice.

-**bien…**-encontró lo que buscaba y ahora solo faltaba pasarlo al computador.

Abrió su carpeta personal e ingresó unos cuantos datos; cerró la página de búsqueda y abrió nuevamente su documento en Word. Hizo unos cuantos cambios al documento y agregó la información faltante. Un sonido extraño la hizo desconcentrarse. Miró a la parte baja de la pantalla y luego divisó lo que menos quería ver en ese momento: él se había conectado.

Estúpida. No debió haber dejado el chat abierto y mucho menos a esta hora. Sabía lo aplicado que era él y que le gustaba sacar información extra antes de ir a cada clase…ahora no podría estar tranquila. ¿Por qué?...por él.

Intentó no prestarle atención y continúo hasta terminar su trabajo. Suspiró cansada y guardó todo en un USB. Cerró página por página hasta llegar a la del MSN. Se quedó helada, no sabía qué hacer. _Ilusa…_ ¿acaso pensaste que él te notaría? ¿Qué acaso no has aprendido ya? Si es que quieres hablar con él, tú tienes que saludarlo, pues él no lo hará. ¿Valdrá la pena saludarlo de todas maneras? ¿Y si no te responde?...quedarás como una idiota y lo peor…te sentirás triste. Pero era terca y no hizo caso a su conciencia, y le habló.

_K-a-G-o-M-e!! (: Dice:_

_Hola… ¿qué tal?_

Esperó pacientemente para ver si le respondía…no pasaba nada. Suspiró resignada y lista para irse de ahí, cuando un molesto sonido la detuvo. Era él.

_((INUYASHA)) dice:_

_Hola…_

_((INUYASHA)) dice:_

_Bien, ¿tu?_

Sorprendida por que le ha respondido se acerca al computador e intenta seguir con la conversación, pero no se le ocurre nada para ponerle…aparte, él no es de los que te conversan horas de horas a menos que de verdad quiera pasar un rato contigo.

_((INUYASHA)) dice:_

…

Desesperado. Ella lo sabe, sabe que si no se le responde a tiempo pone sus "puntitos" para hacer que se sienta mal por dejarlo conversando solo.

_K-a-G-o-M-e!!_ _(: Dice:_

_Bien también, con un poco de sueño ___

_((INUYASHA)) dice:_

_¿Solo un poco? Vamos Kag…no digamos mentiras por favor._

Rayos. ¿Acaso tan bien la conocía ese hombre? Se sonrojó un poco con ese pensamiento suyo. Aun que no podía mentir, ese hombre la conocía como la palma de su mano. Cada parte de su carácter, y cada parte suya la conocía…

_K-a-G-o-M-e!! (: Dice:_

_Está bien…tengo mucho sueño…_

_((INUYASHA)) dice:_

_¿Desde qué hora estas en la maquina?_

_K-a-G-o-M-e!! (: Dice:_

_Desde que llegué a mi casa, he estado haciendo el trabajo que nos dejó la maestra._

_((INUYASHA)) dice:_

_¿Recién? Jajaja yo lo hice hace días…_

-**engreído…**-pero tenía razón, ella también debió haberlo hecho hace tiempo.

_((INUYASHA)) dice:_

_Deberías irte a dormir sino te quedarás dormida en clase nuevamente :D_

_K-a-G-o-M-e!! (: Dice:_

_Creo que tienes razón…ya me voy_

_K-a-G-o-M-e!! (: Dice:_

_Adiós…cuidate…_

_((INUYASHA)) dice:_

_Chao…cuidate…tkm (por si acaso, eso le digo a todas mis amigas)_

_K-a-G-o-M-e!! (: Dice:_

_Lo sé…adiós, tkm…_

_--K-a-G-o-M-e!! (: Cerró sesión--_

Cerró sesión y apagó el computador. Se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca y retiró su tarjeta. Tenía beneficios tener un mejor amigo que trabaja en la biblioteca de la ciudad, podías quedarte hasta tarde realizando tus trabajos. Le dio una última mirada al edificio.

"_eso le digo a todas mis amigas"_

Suspiró pesadamente y sintió una lágrima que amenazaba con salir por su ojo. Se la secó antes de que eso pasara y siguió su camino hasta llegar a su casa. Ubicada cerca de la universidad, por suerte, y así mismo cerca de la casa de él. Recordó la vez que fue a su casa por primera vez, la había presentado como su enamorada…sí, eso era en ese tiempo, su enamorada…completamente enamorada…

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a una casa grande y bien decorada. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y entró lentamente en ella. Dejó su abrigo en el perchero y sus zapatos al costado de los sillones. Subió lenta y pesadamente los escalones y entró a su cuarto. Dejó que su maleta chocara contra el piso y luego miró su reloj. _Las 7:30 de la mañana._ No estaba tan mal, tenía una hora para dormir y luego se prepararía para ir a la universidad. Se tiró con pereza en su cama e intentó conciliar el sueño.

"_eso se lo digo a todas mis amigas"_

¡Ah! No tenía por qué recordárselo, ella ya lo sabía. Solo eran amigos…solo tenían que ser amigos, era muy peligroso llegar más allá. Sintió que su corazón se estrujó y empezó a sollozar. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente ya? ¿Acaso tres malditas apuñaladas a su corazón no habían sido suficientes para que entrara en razón? No…porque ella aún lo quería y sabía que sería capaz de volver con él si se lo pedía. ¿Por qué? ¿Para que aguantar tanto sufrimiento junto con la esperanza de que vuelvan a ser algo? Porque a ella le gusta…le gusta sufrir por él, a pesar de que él le había dicho anteriormente que no valía nada llorar por alguien que no merecía esas lágrimas. Y sabía que se estaba refiriendo a él.

Sabía muchas cosas Kagome, sabía que él quería terminar su relación con ella, sabía que él ya no la veía con los mismos ojos, sabía que él no era estable con sus sentimientos, sabía que todo el mundo la creía ingenua, sabía que sus amigas sentían lástima por ella, sabía mejor que nadie que se estaba haciendo daño…que él la estaba lastimando, y sabia que él lo hacía sin darse cuenta, pero también sabía que lo quería con todo su corazón y que no quería dejarlo ir…y eso la mataba cada día más…y sabía que eso siempre iba a estar dentro de ella. Aun cuando terminaron bien su relación y se prometieron ser de los mejores amigos, aun ella lo quería…y eso le dolía.

¿Qué tan bien puedes controlar tus celos? Kagome no puede hacerlo muy bien. Eso también la mataba, verlo todos los días con chicas a su alrededor y no poder acercársele. ¿Por qué?...porque no es capaz…no se siente capaz. Aparte, estaba segura de que él estaba enamorado de otra chica, era demasiado evidente. Él era demasiado predecible. Siempre supo cada uno de sus movimientos, pero prefería ignorarlos, por su "bien" aun que ella sabia que lo hacía por que no quería darse cuenta de la realidad…una realidad demasiado dolorosa que acabaría por destruirla.

Intentó secarse las lágrimas y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Suspiró y recordó las palabras de su mejor amigo.

"_ya déjalo, no te mereces esto. Lo mejor es olvidarlo y empezar desde cero."_

Sí, él tenía razón. Empezar desde cero era la mejor opción que tenía, pero por ahora…dormir.

Bid-bid-bid-bid-bid.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente e intentó levantarse de su cama. ¡Oh, era inútil! No podía. Desvió su mirada hacia el reloj y de un solo salto salió de su cama. _Las 8:30 de la mañana._ Era demasiado tarde ¡y ni siquiera había desayunado! Saco un montón de ropa de su armario y agarró el primer conjunto que encontró, lo llevó al baño y se dio un duchazo a la velocidad de la luz. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y cogió su maleta para bajar corriendo las escaleras.

-**hermana, ¿no vas a desayunar?**-pregunta soñolientamente un pequeño niño.

-**no, Sota. Estoy tarde, desayuno en la universidad. Adiós**-dice para salir directamente a la universidad.

Mira su reloj nerviosamente. _8:50 de la mañana._ Faltaba 10 minutos para que inicie su clase. Entró corriendo por la puerta principal y se sorprendió al encontrar a sus amigas en la puerta, tranquilas conversando. Llegó jadeando hasta ellas y las miró de forma extraña.

-**cielos. ¿Qué te pasó Kagome?**-pregunta una chica de largos cabellos castaños, Sango, su mejor amiga.

-**yo…eh… ¿Qué pasó? ¿No hay clases? Ya…es…tarde.**

-**¡Oh! Eso…no, la maestra faltó por enfermedad y se suspendieron las clases por hoy. **

Maldita sea. Y todo este apuro para nada. Suspiró cansada y fue escoltada por sus amigas a la cafetería, pero antes de entrar Sango la detuvo.

-**de acuerdo. Esta bien que te hayas retrasado, pero no puedes andar por ahí desarreglada.**-le dijo mientras la escrutaba con la mirada. Kagome hizo lo mismo y suspiró resignada.

-**tienes razón-**dijo sonriendo, pero luego se oyó un ruido proveniente de su estómago-**pero tengo mucha hambre…-**se quejó como niña pequeña.

-**no te preocupes-**dijo una voz varonil por detrás-**yo te compro el desayuno, pero apúrate que ahorita se acaba el capuchino. **

Le dirigió una sonrisa al muchacho y se fue corriendo con su amiga hacia los baños. Se sujetó el cabello en una coleta alta y se arregló el polo, se maquilló y se arregló bien las botas, reorganizó bien su maleta y volvió a la cafetería.

Sentado en una de las mesas del centro se encontraba Koga y junto a él Hojo. Caminó rápidamente hacia ellos y los miró silenciosamente. Koga levantó su mirada y la clavó en sus ojos dorados.

-**¿se te ofrece algo?**-dijo finalmente al joven alto de mirada dorada.

-**keh…sí. ¿Dónde está Kagome?**-preguntó.

Levantó una ceja preocupado y confundido a la vez. ¿Desde cuando preguntaba él por Kagome? Sabía que algo se traía entre manos, sabía que él no era bueno para ella. Ya era bastante con lo que la había echo sufrir.

-**¿para qué?**

**-eso es algo que no te incumbe, solo dime dónde está. **

**-esta en los baños con Sango.**

**-gracias-**dijo finalmente para retirarse.

Entró a la cafetería seguida por Sango y se dedicó a buscar a los Chicos. Cuando finalmente los encontró se dirigió a la mesa y tomó asiento. Le dio una sonrisa cómplice a Koga y este la miro por unos segundos, luego le tendió la bandeja con su desayuno. Atacó el pastelillo sin piedad y luego tomó grandes bocanadas de su café. Cuando por fin se sintió más o menos saciada le dirigió una mirada a su amiga.

-**muerta de hambre…**-le dijo mientras soltaba una risita que fue escuchada por la aludida.

-**¡bah!**

Dirigió sus ojos hacia Koga que había estado muy callado para ser él. Este no la miraba, estaba mirando a otro lado. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia donde él veía y luego el sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, sintió que él ambarino la miró a los ojos y rápidamente volteó su rostro. Koga frunció el ceño. Kagome volvió a mirarlo y rápidamente comenzó la duda… ¿acaso Inuyasha y él…? Imposible. No podía pelearse, Inuyasha se lo había prometido, aparte no sabía que podría haber echo ahora para que Koga se disgustara con él.

-**Koga… ¿pasó algo con Inuyasha?-**preguntó nerviosa por la respuesta.

-**no, nada-**respondió tranquilamente. Kagome lo miró sin creerle-**solo preguntó por ti hace un rato y luego se marchó. **

El sonrojo se apoderó de ella nuevamente. ¿Había preguntado por ella? ¿De verdad? ¿Para qué? Sango la miró incrédula.

-**por… ¿por mi? **

**-sí.**

**-¿y qué quería?**

**-me dijo que no era asunto mío. Bah…ese tipo está loco.**

**-no digas eso…-**dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro imaginando que quería decirle que no pudiera hacerlo público.

-**Kag…por favor cuidate. No te ilusiones-**le dijo seriamente. Kagome borró la sonrisa de su rostro y asintió con la cabeza.

-**ya sé…ya lo sé…**

Terminó su desayuno y miró por última vez a la castaña de su costado. Realmente era hermosa. La escuchó dar un fuerte chirrido que era su risa y luego se fue carcajeando de su lado con sus amigas…ni siquiera se despidió. Superó pesadamente y luego posó sus ojos sobre la pelinegra que se encontraba sentada mesas más adelante. La vio juguetear con su cerquillo y un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, sonrió y luego suspiró nuevamente. Sí…definitivamente necesitaba su ayuda, y ella era perfecta para eso.

Recogió su bandeja y la dejó junto con el resto ara que las laven. Recogió sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos. Iría a su casa y dormiría toda la tarde. Se apresuró a la salida y mostró su carnet una vez más, lo guardó y luego se quedó parada sin poder moverse: él la estaba esperando. Tragó saliva lentamente y luego lo vio acercarse más a ella. le sonrió sensualmente y luego le dijo en su oído.

-**hola Kag…**

continuará...

**--**

hola! bueno aqui estoy de nuevo con uno de mis fics, sé que hace tiempo que no publicaba uno pero realmente necesitaba inspiracion...weno esto tiene algunos de mis sentimientos asi que nosean duros con la criticas

dejame tu comentario y haz click en GO!


	2. Pedido

Capítulo 2

Sintió su aliento tocar su nívea piel y por primera vez desde hace casi un mes sintió ese cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente. Un calor abrasador sintió y las ganas de aferrarse a él volvieron. Miró sus ojos color miel detenidamente, mostraban sinceridad y nerviosismo ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que le quiere pedir? Observó los labios del joven que tenía en frente ¡Oh Kami! Cuantas ganas tiene de probarlos…lo extraña, de eso no hay duda alguna. Su cuerpo estaba muy pegado al suyo, sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más…

-**me…me dijeron que me estabas buscando-**le dijo sin cortar contacto visual.

-**así es…**

**-y… ¿Qué es?**

No podía despegarse de la trampa de sus ojos, eran brillantes, inocentes, cálidos, y nada comparados con los de la chica que quería. Eran tan hermosos, con razón se había enamorado de aquella niña, pero eso era en el pasado, ahora todo era distinto. Escuchó que ella pronunciaba palabras y que le preguntaba por qué la había estado buscando. Rápidamente reaccionó.

-**ah, sí.-**dijo recobrando la compostura y ocultando su sonrojo-**necesito tu ayuda Kagome. Es algo serio.**

**-¿ayuda?-**¿para qué necesitaba ayuda él? ¿Por qué la suya?-**continua…**

-**bueno, es de carácter amoroso. Verás…hay una chica…**

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al escuchar eso. ¿Para eso la quería? ¿Para que lo ayudara a conquistar a otra? ¿Es que acaso no la había echo sufrir lo suficiente? ¿Acaso le gustaba verla llorar por él? Otra…ya lo sabía, siempre los supo…_Ingenua…_

-**¿por qué quieres mi ayuda, Inuyasha?-**dijo intentado contener las lágrimas-**tienes muchas otras amigas a las cuales pedirle que te ayuden a conquistar a Kikyo…-**continuó cínicamente.

Auch…eso sí le dolió. ¿Cómo supo que era ella a la que quería conquistar? ¿Qué más sabia Kagome que él ignoraba? Vaya…realmente no la conocía tan bien como creía.

-**¿cómo…cómo estas segura que estoy hablando de Kikyo?**

**-solo lo sé, es demasiado obvio Inuyasha…y tu eres demasiado predecible-**dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y empezaba a caminar directo a su casa.

-**¡espera! ¿No me vas a ayudar?-**la jaló del brazo impidiendo que se marchara. Kagome paró en seco controlando su ira.

-**¡es que acaso no tienes otra amigas a las cuales pedirle ese tipo de cosas!**

La miró asustado. Esa mujer podía ser temible cuando se lo proponía. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos llorosos ¡Kami! La había echo llorar. Se sentía el hombre más despreciable de la tierra, y es que no soportaba verla llorar.

-**es que…tu eres la única en quien confío…-**confesó.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar su confesión. ¿La única? Bueno, tenía razones para confiar, pero ¿la única? Su ira se calmó y trató de comprender su situación. La verdad estaba siento un poco injusta con él, por que él no tenía idea de lo mal que la hacía sentir y lo hacía sin querer ¿verdad? Además…ella era buena para este tipo de cosas, conquistar a Kikyo sería fácil con su ayuda…pero estará dejando de lado todos sus principios, y sus sentimientos estarían siendo pisoteados. Lo observó por unos segundos y vio la desesperación en sus ojos. No le gustaba verlo de esa manera, y cuando él le sonrió supo cual sería su respuesta…

"_lo sé…ya lo sé…"_

Y es que Kagome no le podía decir que no…

Suspiró derrotada y finalmente se dio la vuelta, se acercó a él y le sonrió.

-**y dime… ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?**

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando ella aceptó su proposición. Esa sonrisa tan sincera lo hizo sentir como un ser lleno de paz y bueno, todo lo contrario con lo que él creía que era. Pero vio en sus ojos una enorme tristeza, que lo llenó de culpa nuevamente. Si que era un monstruo despiadado, no debería herir tanto así a Kagome, ella no se lo merecía, es más él no sabía de donde sacaba tanta alegría, tanta bondad para perdonarlo y aceptar hacer sus cosas…realmente Kagome era un ser misterioso y bueno. La tomo de las manos y se las besó como antes solía hacerlo. El sonrojo no tardó en llegar al rostro de la muchacha y cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se separó y su rostro se volvió igual de rojo que el de la morocha. Se rascó la cabeza y luego continúo.

-**verás…no va a ser fácil. Ya te debes haber dado cuenta de que ella no me nota para nada, y eso es lo que más me molesta. Por ahora solo quiero una cosa: que ella se siente conmigo en el almuerzo.**

Kagome lo miró incrédula. ¿Solo eso? Pero si ella siempre se sentaba en la misma mesa que él. Aparte ¿no le gusta? Si de verdad le gustará le hubiera pedido directamente que lo ayudara a invitarla a salir.

-**pero Inuyasha… ¿solo eso?**

**-lo que pasa es que…quiero conocerla mejor, no quiero apresurar las cosas…**

Se sorprendió por la madurez de Inuyasha. Realmente había madurado lo suficiente como para poder sobrellevar una relación. Sintió una punzada en el pecho y las ganas irremediables de llorar. Sí, él había madurado desde la última vez que estuvo con ella…ahora puede darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y puede llevar una relación más duradera, lo contrario que pasó con ella. Con ella era todo diferente, estaban y luego cortaban, tiempo después volvían y luego él se sentía nuevamente dudoso de sus sentimientos así que terminaban nuevamente. Pero en todas las veces siempre terminaba siendo lastimada Kagome, ella lo sabía, lo sabían sus amigas y hasta lo sabía él. Pero ella siempre estaba ahí para cuando él quería volver, y es que no podía evitarlo, lo amaba y lo necesitaba…y no le importaba que ella sufra siempre y cuando él sea feliz. Y esta vez no sería la excepción, esta vez quizás había llegado a un nuevo punto para martirizarse, lo estaba ayudando a conquistar a otra…solo por que quería verlo feliz.

Llegó a su casa después de haber tenido su charla con Inuyasha. No almorzó, no se cambió, solamente se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró ahí e intentó recuperar el sueño.

Su despertador sonó y de un salto abrió los ojos. Se asustó pensando que se había quedado dormida hasta el día siguiente, pero se calmó al darse cuenta de que aún era martes. _Las 11:00 de la noche._ No tenía nada que hacer en estos momentos y el sonido del despertador le había quitado las ganas de seguir durmiendo, así que prendió el computador e inició sesión en el MSN. Se rascó los ojos y abrió su carpeta personal y puso todas sus canciones favoritas en el reproductor de Windows media. Se abrieron varias ventanas de conversación y empezó a chatear con cada uno de sus amigos. Todos parecían tener pequeños problemas; su amiga Ayumi se quejaba de la poca atención que le dedicaban sus padres desde que ingresó a la universidad, Ayame estaba preocupada por sus notas y por cierto chico que tanto le gustaba pero que no le prestaba atención, Rin le comentaba lo mucho que quería a su enamorado-que por cierto era nada menos que el hermano mayor de Inuyasha-y que estaba preocupada porque este se estaba viendo demasiado con su antigua enamorada, y Sango…

_I will always love you-SaNgO-doesn't matter if you don__'t Dice:_

_No me quiere Kagome…acéptalo. _

_K-a-G-o-M-e!! (: Dice:_

_No seas dramática…es demasiado obvio que también te quiere como tú a él._

_I will always love you-SaNgO-doesn't matter if you don__'t Dice:_

_No lo sé…aparte él es muy mujeriego, tú lo sabes._

_K-a-G-o-M-e!! (: Dice:_

_¿Y si cambia por ti?_

_I will always love you-SaNgO-doesn't matter if you don__'t Dice:_

_No creo…_

Suspiró derrotada, su amiga sí que era terca…y eso que ella le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, claro con unas pocas modificaciones. Miroku, era el nombre de chico por quien Sango suspiraba día y noche, por quien comía y respiraba y con quien esperaba pasar el resto de sus días, aun que ella no quiera admitirlo. Kagome sabía muy bien que su amigo Miroku también estaba enamorado de Sango, pero ambos eran demasiado tercos como para admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero aún algo le preocupaba, y es que Miroku era bastante mujeriego, nunca había durado más de un mes con una chica, normalmente sus conquistas estaban basadas en sexo, pero sabía que con Sango era distinto aun que aun quedaba la pequeña posibilidad de que aparezca una chica más linda que su amiga y que Miroku la deje…pero sabía que si eso legaba a suceder, ella misma iría con él y le cortaría su "equipo" para que jamás vuelva a lastimar a una chica.

Rió cuando le puso a Sango aquel pensamiento suyo y su amiga no se quedó atrás y comenzó también a burlarse del pobre de Miroku. Su estrés matutino había desaparecido hasta que se conectó…él. Sango rápidamente se percató de aquello e intentó alertar a la muchacha.

_I will always love you-SaNgO-doesn't matter if you don__'t Dice:_

_Se ha conectado… _

_K-a-G-o-M-e!! __(: Dice:_

_Ya lo sé…_

_I will always love you-SaNgO-doesn't matter if you don__'t Dice:_

_¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir el plan que te ha dado? No tienes porqué sufrir de esta manera, no tienes porque hacer todo lo que él te dice que hagas, piénsalo…_

Ya lo sabía…ella también estaba en su contra. ¿Es que acaso no podían entender que lo único que ella quiere es verlo feliz? Es tan sencillo…no le importa su felicidad si es que él no es feliz, y si él es feliz ella también…

Él la saludo de improviso. Ella aún no terminaba de aclarar algunas cosas con sus amigas cuando sintió que había puesto algo que no debió haber puesto en la conversación equivocada…abrió la conversación para ver a quien le debía disculpas por poner "_solo me interesa su felicidad"_ y cuando vio el nombre tragó saliva con dificultad.

_Inuyasha…_

Trató de inventar alguna escusa en su mente, pero no encontraba ninguna. Intentó poner "_lo siento, me equivoque de conversación"_ y al ver que él dijo "_ok"_ sin preguntar más su corazón se tranquilizó.

_((INUYASHA)) dice:_

_Oye… ¿te puedo llamar?_

Parpadeo varias veces como si quisiera descifrar lo que quiso decir realmente, pero solo llegaba a una conclusión: quería hablar con ella, pero no de cualquier cosa…se algo serio.

_K-a-G-o-M-e!! (: Dice:_

_Si…eso creo… ¿tienes mi número?_

_((INUYASHA)) dice:_

_Claro… ¿no te acuerdas que antes de te llamaba para hablar de nada? Ahorita te llamo._

Sonrió al recordar que antes se llamaban y no sabían que decirse por teléfono, era algo incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo tierno… se sonrojó al pensar que él también recordaba sus conversaciones con ella, y por un momento sintió que aun la llamaba para decirle que le gustaba su voz…

El móvil sonó fuertemente, y rápidamente contestó.

-**¿aló? **

**-**_**hola Kagome…soy Inuyasha.**_

_**-**_**hola…y dime, ¿para qué querías llamarme? Podíamos conversar por el chat…**

"_es que quería oír tu voz…"_

_**-es que necesito que hablemos por teléfono, en el chat algunas cosas se confunden y no quiero que salga nada mal con mi plan…**_

_**-**_**oh…sí…-**la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y su voz sonó distinta, y él lo notó.

-_**¿sucede algo?**_

_**-**_**no, nada…dime, ¿hay algo más que quieras que haga mañana?**

**-**_**solamente quiero que converses con ella en clases y que después le saques toda la información que puedas: qué le gusta hacer, cuál es su comida favorita, su color favorito, su animal favorito, qué lugares frecuenta…**_

_**-**_**tranquilo-**dijo cortándole en medio de su listado-**¿no quieres también su dirección? ¿Su número de teléfono? ¿Su e-mail? ¿La hora a la que se va a dormir?-**dijo burlándose.

-_**ya tengo su correo, pero si puedes averiguarme eso también te lo agradecería mucho jajaja…**_

-**jajaja…**

**-**_**Kagome…-**_dijo seriamente.

-**¿si?**

**-**_**¿solo te interesa la felicidad de…quién?-**_preguntó aguantándose la ira al imaginarse que Kagome se interesa en la felicidad de algún otro chico.

**-de…de…-**tragó saliva con dificultad. Pero ¿qué podía decirle?-**alguien…**

**-**_**¿quién es ese alguien?-**_¿pero qué hacía? Él no tenía derecho de preguntarle nada…él no es nada de ella, aparte dejó de amar a Kagome hace tiempo… ¿verdad?

-**no tengo por qué contarte con quien ando, Inuyasha-**¿pero qué se creía ese sujeto? No podía venir y preguntarle de la nada sus cosas personales-**¿o sí?**

**-**_**sí-**_metió la pata. ¿Por qué ella iba a tener que contarle sus cosas? Y ¿por qué él estaba tan interesado en saber con quién andaba su Kagome…? ¿SU Kagome?

-**¿con qué derecho vienes a preguntarme ese tipo de cosas?-**¿qué se creía él para hacerle una escenita de celos? ¿Celos?

-_**con…con el derecho…que me da ser tu amigo…-**_¿solo eso?-_**ahora dime de quién hablabas.**_

_**-**_**ese no es tu asunto, Inuyasha.**

_**-¡maldición, dime Kagome!-**_explotó. Ya no podía aguantarse. Tenía que saber con quién andaba Kagome para ir y golpearlo hasta que se aleje de ella. Nadie podía acercarse a su mujer…

-**¡ese no es tu asunto!**

**-**_**¿es Koga?-**_Kagome se quedó sorprendida. ¿Acaso él sonaba…celoso?

_**-**_**¿él que tiene que ver en esto?**

**-**_**vamos no te hagas la tonta…sabes perfectamente que ese idiota está enamorado de ti. **_

_**-**_**¿de…de verdad?-**dijo ruborizándose hasta la punta de los pies-**¿Koga…él…enamorado de mi?**

**-**_**¿no lo sabías?**_

_**-**_**no…**

**-**_**ya veo…-**_realmente que Kagome era muy ingenua par algunas cosas-_**¿a ti…te…gusta?-**_preguntó nervioso por la respuesta que iba a darle.

-**no, solo es mi amigo-**suspiró tranquilo al oírla decir eso. Kagome permaneció en silencio analizando lo que Inuyasha le había dicho.

-_**bueno, solo te digo una cosa más:-**_dijo recordando cómo fue vestida hoy a la universidad, una cosa es que sus amigas se vistan para provocar, pero otra que **ella** se vista para provocar-_**estuvo muy lindo tu atuendo de hoy, realmente el jean te entallaba las piernas a la perfección y que tu polo te hacía lucir realmente apetecible,-**_agregó-_** pero no quiero que nadie más te vea así,-**_repuso-_** esas piernas y ese cuerpo me pertenecen…-**_le aclaró-_**que no se te olvide Kagome…**_

_**-**_**yo…tú…-**y volvieron a ella esas antiguas sensaciones de cuando Inuyasha le decía ese tipo de cosas. Él no era su dueño…pero por un parte tenía razón, él ha sido con el único que "casi" lo ha hecho, en cierta manera…le pertenecía.

-_**¿quedó claro?-**_no podía evitar sentirse dueño de ella. Kagome es la única chica con la cual "casi" lo ha hecho, y estaba segura que ella no podía haber hecho lo mismo con alguien más, no podía ni imaginárselo. Kagome era suya y de nadie más, en ese momento no le importaba mucho Kikyo, Kagome era solo suya y él era el único con el cual podía hacerlo.

-**si…sí-**ahora no discutiría con él, esperaría hasta mañana para reclamarle todas las injusticias que estaba haciendo…realmente esto no era parte del plan.

-_**muy bien-**_dijo sonriendo-_**mañana hablamos, ya me tengo que ir. Cuidate Kagome…chao. **_

_**-**_**adiós…**-dijo y escuchó cómo se cortaba la comunicación.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al computador. Sango le había mandado miles de zumbidos y cuando se cansó decidió irse. Sus demás amigas habían hecho lo mismo y hasta Koga había dejado la conversación en el aire.

Ahora tenía otro problema,

_Koga…_

Su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella…


	3. Calenturas

Capítulo 3

Llegó a la universidad esperando encontrarse con él. Tenía muchas cosas por las cuales reclamarle: ¿cómo se atrevía ese hombre a preguntarle semejantes cosas? ¿Cómo podía pensar mal de su amigo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarla como de su propiedad? Estaba rabiando pero ya se desquitaría…Oh sí y sabía cómo hacerlo…

Entró al salón y buscó su asiento, abrió su LAPTOP y descargó su último trabajo. Ya estaba listo. Se recostó en su asiento y vio como cada uno de los demás estudiantes entraban lenta y cansadamente al salón; Sango venía casi durmiendo, Miroku iba detrás de ella para verle las piernas, Seshomaru y Rin estaban abrazados mientras caminaban, Kikyo venía seguida por su grupo de amigas y… ¿Kagome?

Esta vez le haría caso, y lo mejor era que no solo se desquitaría de él sino que podría aprovechar esta situación y cambiar un poco los planes. Se puso en lindo perfume y salió del baño. No estaba mal vestida esta vez, hoy le haría ver todo lo que se perdió por perseguir a una pálida mujer.

Entró al salón y todos voltearon a verla, no se sorprendieron, era la misma Kagome de siempre, pero con un toque diferente… Tomó asiento junto a Miroku y este la quedó mirando sin entender.

Se empezó a sentir incómoda, por la mirada libidinosa que le dirigió Miroku al entrar a clases y finalmente se relajó cuando Koga lo golpeó en el estomago y logró hacerlo voltear.

La clase comenzó sin ningún inconveniente y rápidamente empezó a responder a la mayoría de las preguntas que su profesor le hacía. Se sentía bien, había estudiado para esa intervención y ahora los nervios no evitaban que hablara. Cada que podía dirigía una pequeña mirada a su objetivo y al objetivo de este. No se miraban. Sonrió satisfecha.

-**…sin tener que nombrar a algunos conocidos autores, podemos decir que la mayoría se enfocaban en admirar y glorificar el…-**el maestro pasó la vista por todo el salón- **¿Señorita Himura?**

Kikyo dejó de lado su móvil y miró al viejo profesor que la miraba con ojos desaprobatorios. ¡Caray! La tomó por sorpresa. Ojeó alguno de sus apuntes y miró con cara de auxilio a sus amigas-que estaban tan perdidas como ella-y luego miró al resto de alumnos con la misma mirada. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar, excepto uno. Inuyasha ya estaba listo para susurrarle la respuesta cuando alguien más levantó la mano. Volteo la mirada para ver quien le había quitado la palabra a Kikyo y luego sus ojos se ensancharon al verla.

-**Se enfocaban en admirar y glorificar el cuerpo femenino.-**contestó Kagome quien se había levantado de su asiento dejando al resto _admirar y glorificar __**su**__ cuerpo femenino._

Inuyasha trató de controlar las ganas de sacarla del salón para que nadie más la mirara y se mordió el labio. Ya se le ocurriría otra cosa.

El profesor asintió y siguió con su clase. Kagome volvió a tomar asiento y todo se calmó nuevamente.

Inuyasha, que ya no podía dejar de mirarla y tampoco se aguantaba las ganas de golpear a cualquiera que la estuviera mirando, hizo unos cuantos cambios de asientos y logró quitar a Miroku y situarse al lado de Kagome. Esta ni si quiera lo notó.

Se acercó a su oído y respiró su delicioso aroma: Manzanilla.

-**Te advertí de la forma en que tenías que venir vestida-**le susurró en su oreja. Sintió como la piel de la muchacha se erizaba-**Ahora vas a tener que cambiarte.**

Kagome reconoció su voz al instante y sintió que la piel se le erizaba al sentir su aliento en ella. Tragó saliva lentamente e intentó acompasar su respiración.

-**No veo forma de hacerlo.-**le contestó-**Aparte, estamos en clases.**

Inuyasha sonrió maliciosamente.

-**Eso se puede arreglar.**

Y acto seguido pasó sus labios el níveo cuello de la joven que no pudo reprimir un fuerte suspiro.

El profesor carraspeó y ambos voltearon a verlo. Les hizo señas para que salieran del aula y sonrojada, Kagome siguió a Inuyasha afuera.

Se sentía triunfador, todo había salido como había querido. Cuando cerró la puerta cogió a una Kagome aún sorprendida por la cintura y la jaló junto a él. Esta aún no terminaba de comprender lo que había pasado. La habían botado del salón, la habían botado del salón con Inuyasha, la habían botado del salón por culpa de Inuyasha.

Respiró fuertemente y la ira comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. Sintió como una pequeña corriente de electricidad la atravesaba y salía por sus poros. Ella sintió el dolor que produjo esto, pero Inuyasha pareció no hacerlo. O quizás no le molestó.

-**¿A dónde me llevas?-**le preguntó finalmente.

-**A que te cambies.**

**-No tengo otra ropa.**

Inuyasha paró en seco y ella no pudo evitar chocar contra su espalda.

-**Siempre traes ropa de repuesto-**le dijo.

-**Hoy no, toda mi ropa está lavada-**contestó calmada.

Inuyasha pareció meditar un momento y luego volteó-con su brazo aún sujetando la cintura de Kagome-y tomó un camino diferente. Entraron en el primer salón del cuarto piso y cerró la puerta con seguro. Aprisionó a Kagome contra la pared y le sujetó ambas manos.

-**Ahora sí te puedes cambiar de ropa-**le susurró y la mirada de la chica vagó por todo el salón. Estaban en el aula donde guardaban los vestuarios de las obras.

-**No me voy a poner esta ropa-**le retó.

-**Pues no te vas a quedar vestida así-**contestó él.

-**¿Qué tiene de malo este atuendo?-**dijo mostrándole su falda no muy corta y su polo manga corta.

Inuyasha tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de decirle lo bien que la hacía lucir y se mordió la lengua.

-**Deja ver mucha piel-**le respondió. Kagome sonrió-**¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

-**Te molesta que me miren otras personas-**le dijo sonriendo. Había dado en el blanco y ahora disfrutaría de su victoria.

Inuyasha la miró con la peor cara que pudo poner y luego se acercó más a ella. Olió su cabello y luego sintió una presión que venía de su pantalón. ¡Rayos! Tenía que controlarse. Pero esa mujer lo estaba tentando. Venir vestida de esa manera tan provocativa sabiendo que él no se resistiría, y mirarlo con cara de inocente…realmente era malvada. ¡Hay! Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…esa mujer siempre lo volvió loco, sus juegos, sus bromas, su forma de incitarlo…pero supuestamente él ya no sentía nada por ella ¿verdad? Entonces, porqué no quería separarse de ella, porqué quería tomarla en ese preciso momento. No le importaba si los descubrían, no le importaba que en medio de todo llegara un profesor y lo llegaran a expulsar por eso, no le temía a nada con ella.

Kagome podía ver el deseo en los ojos de Inuyasha, siempre le habían encantado la mirada que le daba: deseosa y pasional. Pero ahora no se satisfacía con esas dos cosas, ella buscaba otra chispa más. Y al no encontrarla desistió en su idea.

Lo apartó lentamente y cambió su semblante. Lo miró con ojos tristes y se dirigió al armario de ropa femenina.

Inuyasha se quedó en seco. ¿Ella lo había apartado? ¿Ella se fue a cambiar? ¿Ella lo miró con sus bellos ojos llenos de dolor? El calor que sentía se fue apagando poco a poco y la pena invadió su rostro. Había estado a punto de tomarla en ese mismo lugar y lo hubiera echo así ella solamente lo hubiera apartado. Pero no pudo, no pudo al ver la tristeza reflejada en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Kagome estaba sufriendo, y él no haría nada más para lastimarla aunque eso lo privara de ella.

Encontró un par de jeans de su talla y se los puso. Guardó la falda en su mochila y volvió donde había dejado a Inuyasha. Él estaba apoyado en la puerta de entrada y cuando la sintió levantó su mirada. Estaba vestida igual de linda, pero ahora nadie la vería de la manera que él lo hacía.

Lentamente se acercó a la muchacha y puso una mano en su mejilla. Kagome levantó el rostro sonrojada y avergonzada y posó sus ojos en los de él. Inuyasha sintió más ternura por la bella criatura que tenía frente a él. Puso su otra mano en la espalda de ella y la pegó contra su pecho, bajó la mano que estaba en su mejilla y sujeto con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de la chica. Siempre le gustó eso de ella, no era tan alta, es más era pequeña para su edad, y su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en el de él, que le llevaba por lo menos una cabeza de altura.

Kagome levantó sus brazos lentamente y rodeó la cintura de él. Busco con sus ojos el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y posó su cabeza en él.

Sintió una descarga recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir como ella se recargaba en la hendidura de cuello. La abrazó con más fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kagome dio un respingo por el contacto y se ruborizó. Así, abrazados, se quedaron hasta que sonó la campana. Kagome estaba lista para que Inuyasha rompiera el abrazo, pero no se movió.

Aspiró una vez más el olor de sus cabellos y se acercó a su oído.

-**Esa ropa te hace lucir igual de bella-**le susurró-**Pero disipa más la miradas. **

Kagome sonrió y se alejó de él.

-**Eres un tacaño.**

Inuyasha levantó una ceja y Kagome le sacó la lengua. Se dirigió hacía puerta pero antes de salir él la jaló de la muñeca.

-**No es egoísmo, no me gusta que la gente ande viendo mis…-**le echó un ojo-**propiedades.**

Kagome infló los cachetes y se marchó. Inuyasha la vio alejarse y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Sintió una presión en su entrepierna y rápidamente se dirigió a las duchas del gimnasio. Un duchazo de agua fría era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

holaaa!!! weno aki está la conti...sorry por no subirla antes, es que he estado bastante ocupada con el cole y otras cosas xD tambien por lo corto que es este capitulo.

no se olviden de dejar su comentario :)


End file.
